


His Bed

by your_chaotic_little_sibling



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Best Friends, Demons, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, John Constantine Needs A Hug, Lonely John, Minor Original Character(s), No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, PTSD John, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_chaotic_little_sibling/pseuds/your_chaotic_little_sibling
Summary: John comes home from a long day to find his only two friends crashed on his bed.
Relationships: John Constantine & Chas Kramer, John Constantine & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	His Bed

It had been a long day for John Constantine. There was the demon he had to exorcise, then the pack of cigarettes he smoked, and then the rain that soaked him head to toe before he could reach Chas' taxi. He didn't even get a chance to shower before he had to go see Papa Midnite about another strange phenomenon caused by a demon.

But here John was, staring at his own bed, which was already occupied by two people that weren't him.

And he wasn't even mad at them.

John and Chas had been acquaintances ever since the kid picked him up the first time. Friends didn't really fit the description, since John was just too mean to the kid for them to be friends, but they were definitely closer than the average stranger. Despite John's harsh attitude, the teen still drove him around with a willingness that only came with innocence and youth. It was something John always swore he would protect. It didn't matter how much Chas begged and showed how well educated he was, the exorcist would never allow him to join during the fight

However, Chas was persistent. Whether it came to his knowledge on medicine and patching someone up (with the simplest of tools, might he add) or being able to recite exorcisms and chants by heart without mistake, he was always trying to prove himself to John. He always swore he was ready.

John knew he would never be ready.

The kid was too bright, too innocent, too…  _ Chas. _ Chas was the one who sat in the car. Chas was the one who drove him all over LA. Chas was the one who listened to the stories John was always so hesitant to tell, and, no matter what came out of his mouth, he always believed him. Now, John wouldn't put it behind the kid to make a snappy comment at something that was a bit out there, but he always believed John in the end.

Now, staring at the boy who was fast asleep on a bed that wasn't even his own, John saw his innocence more than ever. 

Maybe it was the disheveled hair he never saw out from under the hat, or the soft snores that sounded like they were coming from a puppy. It could've been that he was curled up on  _ John's  _ pillow, hugging it like a stuffed bear. There was just something about the kid that made John want to protect him from all the darkness in the world, even if it wasn't supernatural.

If it has just been Chas, maybe, just maybe, John would've had the heart to wake him up and get him on the couch, but there was also her to consider.

Constantine hadn't ever done well with other exorcists. They tended to just get in his way and cause problems, but it was different with the girl. She saved his ass. 

_ John hadn't ever felt so vulnerable. The demon had him by the short and curlies (don't take that literally) and he couldn't find a way out in sight. He thought he would've seen his death coming. Like he would wake up one day with a weird feeling, or a sign, or something. _

_ Nope. He was just being choked out by a demon while it teased and mocked him, no sign in sight. "The great John Constantine, being taken out by some half-breed, as you so affectionately call us. I wonder what kind of raise I'll get for this."  _

_ John was losing air. His pale face was turning to a sick shade of purple and his eyes were bugging out. He scratched and clawed at the wrist on his airway, but it did nothing. _

_ "Hey, bitch!" _

_ Was that a little girl?? _

_ "Let the well-dressed man go and fight me like a man." The demon pressed harder on John's airway, causing a quiet choke. "Fine. Play that way." _

_ Then there was water dripping on John's face along with small shards of glass. The demon released his throat and yelled, immediately backing off John as the owner of the voice hopped on the table, chanting in a language John hadn't ever heard. Another glass bottle, a beer bottle by the looks of it, was thrown over him and at the demon as the chanting got louder. _

_ John turned his head and saw a girl, barely over the age of 16, holding a shotgun in one hand and another beer bottle in the other. Her jeans had holes in the knees, and her white t-shirt was tucked in at the waist. Her arms were covered in a worn leather jacket that was definitely older than the time span she had been wearing it. She wasn't exactly dressed like an exorcist, but she sure as hell acted the job. _

_ She stepped over John and started sprinkling the demon with her holy water filled beer bottle, continuing to chant. The demon yelled in frustration and she snickered. "See you in Hell," she added as the demon was exorcised and sent back to Hell. _

_ It shocked the shit out of John. How did a kid that young know how to exorcise a demon by heart in another language? _

_ The girl walked over to him and held out a hand to help him up. "Hey, I'm Elizabeth. You are?" _

Ever since then, John found himself another apprentice. Hell, he even learned a little bit from the kid. Apparently, there was a little known Japanese chant that exorcises demons without hurting the host. Who knew? Definitely not John Constantine.

When Elizabeth and Chas met, it was friendship at first sight, which wasn't at all good for John. The questions John refused to answer for Chas' own safety, Elizabeth answered without hesitation.  _ "He may be a teenager, but he deserves to know,"  _ was always her excuse. John always disagreed, so they fought and cursed, but in the end they still got out of the same taxi to fight the same demons.

But now, that young demon exorcist was curled up in his bed, letting Chas have the only pillow so that he would be comfortable.

John was always alone. As a kid in school, everyone thought he was a freak that was seeing things that weren't there. They thought he was so crazy, they sent him off to a mental hospital to be "cured". After that, the exorcist was always alone. No one could hurt him, or accuse him of insanity. He was safe when he was alone.

He didn't have to be alone anymore. Now, there were people that believed him, that would fight by his side. Elizabeth proved that every time they walked into another fight. She never left his side. Hell, it got to the point where John didn't even bother looking out for her when things got heated; he knew she could take care of herself.

Chas shifted in his sleep and kicked Elizabeth. She groaned.

John put the cigarette he was smoking out in an ashtray, making sure it wouldn't fall, before stealing another glance at the teens. Elizabeth had rolled over to the far left of the bed while Chas faced away from her on the other side, leaving a considerable amount of bed that the exorcist could definitely sleep comfortably in.

But he didn't.

Instead, he walked out of the room, turning off the light and sighing to himself as he made his way over to the couch.

"I'm going soft."


End file.
